MONTAÑA RUSA
by Sakukami18-1
Summary: "Mi misión era fácil, conquistar a Uchiha Sasuke, enamorarlo de mí, robar un poco de su fortuna y luego desaparecer de su vida. Todo eso para salvar a mi familia de la ruina, solo había tres reglas que debía de cumplir: NO encariñarme de él, NO tener relaciones sexuales con él y...NO enamorarme de él. Tres reglas que por más que trate, no cumplí" [SasuNaru] AU
1. Chapter 1

**_MONTAÑA RUSA_**

**_._**

**_._**

**C**APITULO 1: **A**tracción

.

.

**L**a música estaba demasiado alta para mi gusto, aunque debo de aceptar que el DJ está haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Itachi hizo un excelente trabajo con este club, después de todo es un Uchiha al igual que yo. Sonreí arrogantemente al pensar eso, cerrando mis ojos un momento dejándome llevar por la música que retumbaba en las paredes en ese momento.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-escuche a Sakura; mi novia, llamarme sensualmente sentándose en mis piernas. Acercándose totalmente a mí, pegando sus pequeños pechos a mi torso, seguramente tratando de excitarme.

La mire fijamente sin ningún cambio de humor en mi rostro, ella sonrió coquetamente y en unos cuantos minutos comenzó a besarme fogosamente. Metiendo su rosada lengua en mi boca, le correspondí enredando mi propia lengua con la de ella haciéndola sonrojarse un poco.

Pude escuchar como Sai e Ino suspiraban, seguramente ya acostumbrados a ese tipo de escenas por parte de nosotros, no es que yo sea muy amoroso públicamente. De hecho, era total y completamente frío y serio cuando estaba con Sakura en el Instituto.

Pero ahora no estábamos en un Instituto, estábamos en uno de los tantos Clubes de mi familia. Como me encanta ser millonario, ja seguramente dirán que soy un maldito soberbio, arrogante e insensible.

Pero quiero que sepan, que desde que nací supe que era así. Y lo mejor de todo, es que no me arrepiento de serlo. Después de todo puedo tener a la chica que quiera, o chico depende. Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana.

Soy como la oveja negra de mi familia, reconocido en casi todo el mundo por mis fiestas y uno que otro escándalo. Como cuando amanecí desnudo en la Torre Eiffel, con cinco chicas alrededor mío…aun no sé como mierda llegue ahí arriba. Pero fue divertido, y lo fue más aun ver a los malditos franceses enojados,…demasiado agradable.

Escuche a Sakura gemir cuando metí una de mis manos debajo de su camisa, acariciando lentamente sus pechos, subí lentamente mi boca a su boca, dándole un pequeño beso en su rosada boca, para luego bajar a su cuello y hacer un camino de besos por esa blanca y tersa piel. Hasta que sentí algo extraño en mi pantalón, sentía húmedo mi pierna…

Mire a Sakura fijamente, y la mire bajar la cabeza algo avergonzada por lo que había pasado. Se levanto de mis piernas, acomodando su diminuta falda. Al menos mi pantalón era negro, y por la oscuridad no se notaba nada.

Pero como mierda Sakura me pudo…"mojar", tks malditas hormonas las de esa chica. Mire como Sakura caminaba hacía el baño del club, con su cara totalmente roja. Suspire volteando mi rostro un poco, y ahí fue cuando lo mire…

Era hermoso, lo mire fijamente y con mi corazón latiendo al mil por hora, a ese hermoso rubio que bailaba al son de la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento. No entiendo que me pasa, estoy como hipnotizado. Al verlo ahí un poco alejado de mí, moviendo su cabello rubio como el sol y haciendo sensuales y lentos movimientos con su cuerpo…me hace sentirme tan extraño.

Lo mire fijamente y cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron, él sonrió traviesamente invitándome a ir hacía él. Y no duden que lo hice, tal y como si yo fuera metal y él fuera mi imán me acerque totalmente a él. Rodeando su cintura con mis manos, comenzando a bailar con él...

Era extraño, ese rubio hacía que todos mis sentidos se fueran por la borda…y lo mejor de todo eso, era que me estaba gustando como me hacía sentir…

Sasuke se acerco a mí y tomo mi cintura con sus manos, acercándome totalmente a él. Haciendo que mi corazón diera un vuelco que disimule muy bien, tenía que aceptarlo él era bastante apuesto. Tenía esa maldita mirada ónix, que hacía que todo mi cuerpo temblara…lo mire acercarse a mi boca lentamente, y cuando nuestros alientos se mesclaron supe que no estaba seguro de poder cumplir esa "misión"

Pegue mis labios completamente con los de él, pasando mis brazos por su cuello atrayéndolo más hacía mí. Dándole el permiso de llegar más hondo en mi cavidad, sentí sus frías manos abrirse paso debajo de mi camisa; al parecer curiosas por acariciar delicadamente mi torso, haciéndome soltar un pequeño suspiro de placer. El cual nos ayudo para tomar un poco de aire, y volver de nuevo a juntar nuestras bocas.

Entre más lo besaba, más sentía que perdía el control de mis pensamientos y emociones. ¿Pero qué mierda me pasaba?¡ eso nunca me había pasado con ninguna de mis "presas", tenía que controlarme. Iba a detener el beso, pero Sasuke me pego a una de las paredes del club haciendo presión en mi entrepierna con su pierna, haciéndome separarme unos milímetros de él para mirarlo fijamente.

Estoy seguro que mis pupilas están completamente dilatadas, al igual que las de él. A causa del placer, saque un poco mi lengua y delinee lenta y sensualmente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, su boca la cual en esos momentos estaba algo roja, por la "actividad" que estábamos haciendo.

Él sonrió traviesamente, mordiendo uno de mis labios delicadamente mientras que su pierna presionaba aun más mí entrepierna, haciéndome soltar un gemido de placer. El cual hizo que el bastardo Uchiha, sonriera triunfador.

Lo mire un poco molesto, y seguramente algo sonrojado por el calor. Así que quería jugar, muy bien entonces juguemos Sasuke-kun…

Me acerque a él tomando su rostro en mis manos, para luego morder su labio delicadamente metiendo mi lengua dentro de su boca, haciendo que se hiciera un poco para atrás. Pero luego me alzo poniendo sus manos en mi trasero, lo mire con un puchero y él río un poco.

Ignore la risa arrogante del bastardo, y baje mi mano a su entrepierna en donde comencé a darle suaves y delicadas caricias a su despierto amigo, haciendo que Sasuke pusiera una de sus manos en la pared y la otra aun me sostuviera cerca de él.

¿Tan liviano era? O era culpa del Ramen?...

En todo caso, pase mi lengua por su oreja sacándola y metiéndola un poco dentro de ella. Mientras que la velocidad de mi mano en su miembro, aumentaba haciéndolo gemir alto aunque solo yo lo pudiese escuchar debido a la música del club. Los gemidos de Sasuke, eran roncos y acallados casi como si no quisiera que yo lo escuchara gemir.

Pare de acariciar su entrepierna; cuando sentí algo húmedo mojar mi mano, sonreí divertido y lo mire a los ojos dándole a entender que había perdido. A lo que él me sonrió extrañamente, sentándome y sentándose él mismo en el suelo del club. Abrió mis piernas y las acomodo cada una rodeando su cintura, mientras me volvía a besar fogosamente casi dejándome sin aire

-¡Ahhg¡-no pude evitar gemir al sentir como una de sus manos bajaba el cierre de mi pantalón, y se infiltraba en mis bóxers rozando y frotando mi miembro, haciéndome perder la cordura en un momento.

Era fantástico, nunca había sentido tanto placer estando con alguien. Sasuke era la primera persona que yo permitía mirar esa faceta en mí, completamente sonrojado y excitado. Tome su rostro y lo bese necesitadamente, sentí como bajaba mis pantalones un poco y él se bajaba el cierre de su pantalón un poco.

-Ahhh¡

-Tranquilo…-lo escuche hablarme en mi oído, y tengo que confesar que hizo que mi cuerpo tuviera una descarga eléctrica. ¿Qué me pasa contigo?...Ni siquiera estoy pensando bien en este momento, es como si estuviera dentro de una burbuja.

Sentí como algo duro y húmedo tocaba mi trasero, y me sobresalte al darme cuenta de que era el miembro de Sasuke, la verdad no sé porque pero en ese momento me importo un rábano mi maldita misión…

Sentí como Sasuke estaba listo para adentrarse completamente en mí, y yo estaba listo para recibirlo. Sin embargo, no sé muy bien si fue ayuda divina o un castigo del infierno pero Sakura; si no me equivoco la novia de Sasuke, llego tras nosotros y le grito a Sasuke sonoramente, haciendo que este la matara con la mirada.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda están haciendo?¡ ¿!Quien es él Sasuke?¡ Eres un hijo de puta, no te importan mis malditos sentimientos¡- escuchaba la voz de Sakura quebrada, y mire como Sasuke me miraba fijamente y yo también lo hice. Sonreí divertidamente y me subí mis pantalones lentamente; mientras que Sakura seguía gritando quien sabe que mierda. Ya con los pantalones puestos, mire a Sakura tras Sasuke la cual me mataba con la mirada…pero al parecer estaba tranquila ahora…seguramente no era la primera vez que Sasuke le hacía algo así.

Me acerque a Sasuke y lo bese fogosamente, y él me correspondió enseguida sin importarle un rábano los gritos de Sakura al lado de nosotros. Me fui alejando de él lentamente, para luego ponerme de pie y salir de ahí rápidamente ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

Después de todo no salió mal todo, mi misión es conquistar a Uchiha Sasuke; un maldito millonario, insensible y arrogante, ganarme su confianza, robarle un poco de su fortuna y luego desaparecer por completo de su vida. Para así poder salvar a mi familia de ser asesinada,…todo es fácil, solo tengo que seguir tres simples reglas, no tener ningún tipo de cariño por él, no tener relaciones sexuales con él y la más importante… no enamorarme de él.

Mire hacia atrás antes de salir del club, y sonreí divertidamente al ver a Sasuke mirarme fijamente sonriendo al igual que yo. Cerré mis ojos y me di la vuelta, totalmente seguro que le vería de nuevo.

Después de todo, mañana comienza mi estadía en el gran Konoha Gakuen. El Instituto en donde Sasuke estudia, solo tengo una oportunidad y no la desperdiciare.

Aunque tenga miedo no lo hare, porque me gusta como Sasuke me hace sentir…pero no sé si eso deba ser así.

.

.

Me dolía toda mi cabeza, pero aun así no me permití quedarme en casa. Pero aun así me levante, me duche y desayune lo más rápido que pude. Despidiéndome de Oka-san y Otto-san rápidamente.

Oka-san estaba igual de enferma que siempre, me dolía verla así porque ya no podía verle esa hermosa sonrisa que me heredo, tampoco podía ver su hermoso cabello rojo mecerse con la brisa del viento; cuando arreglaba el jardín, las cosas habían cambiado ahora.

Por eso hacía todo eso, para eso necesitaba tan desesperadamente el dinero de Sasuke. Para que mi padre volviera a sonreír de nuevo, para que mi madre pudiese arreglar el jardín que tanto le gustaba de nuevo, para que al fin ese hijo de puta de Orochimaru nos dejara en paz.

El muy bastardo se aprovecho de un momento de debilidad por parte Otto-san, fue un momento en que mi familia no tenía que comer, lo recuerdo muy bien…Oka-san estaba desesperada y Otto-san hacía todo lo posible para traer algo de comida a casa. Fue en ese momento que el bastardo de Orochimaru le prestó dinero a mi padre, para luego amenazarlo de muerte si no se lo pagaba.

Lo odio,…no saben cuanto lo odio. Suspire un poco, mirando frente a mí el gran Konoha Gakuen; uno de los Institutos más elegantes y caros del país, se preguntaran como mierda puedo estar aquí, si no tengo siquiera donde caer muerto…pues bueno fácil ¡

Mi Oba-chan es dueña del Instituto,…pero a ella no le puedo decir lo de Orochimaru, por dos razones; Orochimaru es su esposo y jamás podría decirle algo así. Así es que para mi Oba-chan nosotros estamos completamente bien, sin ninguna necesidad.

Subí las escaleras hacía mi nueva aula, con una sonrisa divertida en mi rostro. Y un extraño nerviosismo se apodero de mí cuando toque al fin la puerta del grupo 5-A, este iba a ser mi último año de Instituto y estoy seguro que lo disfrutare. Ahora bien Naruto a conquistar a ese bastardo, pero recuerda…no te enamores o todo se va a la mierda…

-¡Hola Kakashi-sensei¡-exclamo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el peli plateado frente a él sonrió con su ojito feliz. Al ver a uno de los alumnos conocido ahí.

-¿Naruto? Así que decidiste volver al Instituto ¡bienvenido¡- dijo Kakashi alegre, dándole unas palmaditas al rubio en su espalda.

-No hagas eso o lo vas a matar Kakashi-baka¡- Naruto se volteo al escuchar esa voz, y al ver al pelinegro frente a él sonrió alegremente.

-Obito-sensei¡-exclamo el kitsune saltando a abrazar al pelinegro, que lo recibió tal con corazones en los ojos. Se abrazaron tal como si no se hubiesen visto en años, casi parecía que en cualquier momento saldría un arcoíris atrás.

Kakashi suspiro, con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza.

-Ya basta los dos, Naruto entra y preséntate y Obito lárgate de aquí ¡-dijo el Kakashi matando con la mirada al Uchiha, el cual lo miro con un puchero. No entendía la frialdad de Kakashi hacía él, desde hace unas semanas estaba así con él… y aunque no lo quisiese aceptar le dolía.

-Está bien sensei ttebayo¡-el kitsune sonrió alegremente, y se dio la vuelta despidiéndose del pelinegro- Nos vemos Obito-sensei¡- termino de decir Naruto, entrando por completo al salón.

Kakashi miro fijamente al pelinegro frente a él, mientras Obito trataba de encontrar alguna pista en el semblante del peli plateado, que le dijese el "porque" de su cambio hacía él.

-Kakash

-No tengo tiempo.-eso fue todo lo que termino de decir Kakashi, antes de cerrarle literalmente la puerta en la cara al Uchiha. El cual suspiro tristemente, caminando hacía su respectivo salón.

Naruto sonrió al mirar a todos sus compañeros, los conocía, los conocía a todos. Su sonrisa se hizo aun más grande al ver como dos pares de ojos ónix, lo miraban fijamente y otros ojos verdes jade lo mataban con la mirada. Oh sí, ese sería un curioso año.

_**Continuara…**_

Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto. :33


	2. Chapter 2 CHOCOLATE

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Naruto, no es mío es de Kishimoto-san y Sasu-chan. :33

Muchas gracias por su apoyo mis queridas lectoras y perdonen si anduve perdida jaja la universidad es horrible. Pero bien ahora volví, y espero escribir más historias y actualizar las nuevas. ^^

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: CHOCOLATE ~ **

**.**

**.**

**A** Sasuke Uchiha no le gusta los dulces ¡

Eso le habían dicho uno de sus viejos amigos del Konoha Gakuen –Sai- cuando él le contó su curioso interés por el Uchiha, a lo que Sai sonrió diciéndole que nunca había visto a Sasuke tan distraído por alguien. Esto debido a que Sai, como buen presidente de la clase que era, pudo darse cuenta de que en toda la aburrida clase de Kakashi; Sasuke Uchiha no le quito el ojo de encima al kitsune, es más hasta se sobresaltaba un poco cuando Naruto se ponía de pie.

Era bastante interesante, según Sai, ya que él no comprendía mucho sobre los sentimientos. Y ver ahora al chico; soy-más-frío-que-un-tímpano-de-hielo distraído, y prácticamente echando baba por otra persona. Solo podía catalogarse en una sola palabra para Sai, y esa era curiosa.

-¡Sai!-se sobresalto al escuchar a Naruto gritarle casi en el oído, con una cara de pocos amigos. Seguramente por estar divagando tanto lo ignoro, sonrió falsamente y miro a Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa?

El kitsune suspiro rendido ante el nada inusual comportamiento por parte de Sai, ya que él ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamiento por parte del baka de su amigo, miro a Sai fijamente y sonrió.

-No te has dado cuenta de algo…-susurro Naruto al parecer divertido, el pelinegro frente a él puso cara de confundido; sin aun entender a lo que su amigo se refería. Naruto dio una señal con su cabeza, para que Sai mirara hacía atrás y así lo hizo el pelinegro quedando muy sorprendido por lo que vio.

¿Por qué mierda Sasuke Uchiha lo miraba tan…amenazante, sádico, asesino, psicópata entre otras palabras no muy agradables?

-Esta celoso jaja ttebayo¡- exclamo Naruto acomodándose mejor en el pequeño Kiosco en donde estaban, después de todo era un lindo día en el Konoha Gakuen.

-¿Celoso he? Quien lo diría Naru, eres todo un Casanova…-dijo Sai divertido, a lo que claro el kitsune sonrió enormemente cerrando sus ojos.

-Lo sé ttebayo¡

-Que lastima que la tengas tan pequeña…

-¿¡Que mierda dijiste bastardo?¡

Sakura miro extrañada y algo recelosa, como Naruto agarraba a Sai del cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeaba tal como si de un saco de papas se tratara…pobre chico, frunció ligeramente el ceño mirando de reojo a Sasuke a su lado. El cual en todo el receso, no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Naruto.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-llamó la pelirosa al Uchiha, extrañada de verlo caminar lejos de ella. Se puso de pie con su ceño fruncido, y corrió hacía el chico.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-¡¿Qué mierda quieres Sakura?¡-exclamó Sasuke con su voz enojada, haciendo a Sakura retroceder un poco. Y a Sai ahora al parecer solo en el Kiosco, mirar a la pareja con interés.

Las peleas de novios eran tan divertidas, y más si eran del famoso y popular capitán del equipo de basquetbol del Konoha Gakuen; y de la famosa perrita Haruno novia de este. Y no crean que el apodo era falso, nahh Sai bien sabía que Sakura no amaba a Sasuke. Era puro y simple capricho, capricho de ver a alguien tan perfecto –según la Haruno y muchas chicas y chicos- y que no fuera de ella.

-¡Y-o, pero que te pasa?¡ me ignoras, babeas por ese maldito rubio y ahora te vas a quien sabe donde dejándome sola¡-grito la Haruno con furia en su voz, Sasuke miro como muchos de los alumnos del pasillo se detenían y los miraban

Frunció el ceño enojado, odiaba eso, odiaba que Sakura le armara escenitas en medio Instituto de verdad lo detestaba. Miro a la peli rosa fríamente, haciendo que la chica se callara y diera un paso atrás asustada.

El Uchiha la tomo del brazo, y acerco su boca a la oreja de la chica.

-Sakura…tu mejor que nadie, sabes cómo odio este tipo de escenas. Tú podrás ser la gran zorra de esta Instituto como muchos dicen, pero yo soy el capitán del equipo de basquetbol y el mejor alumno de este Instituto, así que si no quieres que esto termine aquí mismo desaparece de mi vista.

La peli rosa miro irse al Uchiha totalmente incrédula, y con lágrimas en sus ojos. No entendía porque Sasuke estaba así, solo hace unas semanas ellos dos disfrutaban de una maravillosa relación y ahora pareciera que no la quiere tener cerca. Frunció el ceño y borro con su brazo las rebeldes lagrimas de sus ojos, todo era culpa de ese rubio por él era que su Sasuke-kun la estaba ignorando.

Pero eso no se quedaría así. Sonrió maliciosamente y se dio la media vuelta. Ya sabía que debía hacer, le enseñaría a Naruto Uzumaki quien era la que mandaba en ese Instituto…bueno al menos después de Sasuke.

.

.

Abrió el grifo del lavatorio, mojando así su rostro para tratar de relajarse un poco. Alzo su rostro y se miro en el espejo con el ceño fruncido, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su cabello negro. Tratando así de poner su mente en claro, no entendía que le pasaba, de hecho, nunca le había pasado algo así nunca nadie le había provocado celos…

Y ahora venía ese maldito rubio, y solo con verlo riendo y bromeando con el idiota de Sai. Hacía que un molesto sentimiento creciera en su pecho, un sentimiento que le decía: "Ve y saca a Naruto de ahí, y dale un sonoro puñetazo al bastardo de Sai en la cara¡" pero jamás podría hacer eso. Naruto y él no eran novios, ni nada que se le acercara

Pero si era sincero, cuando lo vio entrar al salón y presentarse aunque ya muchos de sus compañeros lo conocían; lo que lo dejo con la duda del "¿Por qué nunca había visto a Naruto antes?" ya que al parecer y como Hinata le dijo Naruto ya había estado en el Konoha Gakuen unos años, pero luego por problemas familiares tuvo que irse.

¿Cómo no pudo notar antes al Uzumaki?...¿¡ Y porque mierda seguía pensado en él?¡

-Tks…-suspiro algo enojado consigo mismo, mirando con sorpresa la persona que estaba tras él por el reflejo del espejo.

Naruto sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente y sus mejillas se coloreban de un tono carmesí, miro fijamente a Sasuke frente a él y no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza. La mirada de Sasuke era muy intensa, cerro sus manos en puños recordando que no tenía que estar tan nervioso…después de todo a él no le gustaba Uchiha Sasuke

-Naruto…

-¿He?

-Es un nombre curioso, y algo tonto-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, cruzándose de brazos para mirar al rubio arrogantemente.

-¿¡Que dijiste bastardo?¡-exclamo Naruto con su ceño fruncido, que mierda se creía ese Uchiha?¡

Sasuke río algo divertido, y se acerco lentamente al chico. El kitsune lo miro enojado, dando unos pasos atrás tratando de alejarse del azabache.

-Eres un dobe…-susurro Sasuke en el oído de Naruto, haciendo que este lo mirara aun más enojado. Haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera complacido, nunca nadie le había contestado así y mucho menos decirle bastardo

Casi todas las personas que lo rodeaban eran falsas, y solo buscaban algo de su dinero. Pero Naruto al parecer no era así, entre más lo conocía más le interesaba…

-¡Y tu un teme¡-grito el kitsune empujando al pelinegro, no sabía porque pero la cercanía con ese Uchiha de verdad lo ponía nervioso.- Aléjate un poco bastardo ttebayo¡

-¿Y por qué?...Ya no recuerdas quien fue el que se pego como piojo a mí en el club de mis padres- apenas Sasuke termino de decir eso, el rostro de Naruto se torno más rojo que la bandera de China.

¿¡Que había dicho ese Uchiha?¡

Miro a Sasuke enojado y lo empujo fuertemente, no le daría el gusto a ese bastardo de verlo sonrojado y mucho menos muerto de la vergüenza. Volteo el rostro a un lado, poniéndose de brazos cruzados haciendo un adorable puchero.

-¡P-ues- tú no te negaste bastardo, además te viniste muy fácilmente¡-

Touché¡

Golpe bajo para Sasuke, Naruto sonrió divertido al ver como el pelinegro ponía cara de chupa limón totalmente enojado, ja ese Uchiha insensible tenía que saber que él no era como otros idiotas que le rogarían por atención. No señor Uzumaki Naruto no haría eso, conquistaría a Sasuke sí, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Pero nunca se humillaría ante él.

-¡Es-pera¡-exclamo Naruto al sentir como el pelinegro lo pegaba a la pared, poniendo una mano en su entrepierna haciendo que una corriente eléctrica pasara por la espalda del rubio.

-Sí tal vez me haya venido,…pero recuerdas quien abrió tus piernas y me provoco d-o-b-e-susurro el Uchiha con soberbia en su voz, haciendo que el kitsune se sonrojara levemente.

-…Eres un maldito bastardo con el ego hasta el cielo…-susurro Naruto poniendo sus manos en el pecho del azabache, tratando de alejarlo de él. La cercanía de Sasuke lo ponía nervioso.

-Lo sé.-eso fue lo último que salió de la boca del pelinegro, para después agarrar el rostro del kitsune entre sus manos y plantarle de lleno un beso en su boca.

Beso que Naruto tardo en corresponder por la sorpresa, pero que termino haciendo poco a poco; sintiendo como la lengua de Sasuke entraba lentamente dentro de su boca, y en ese momento sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y la sangre subía a sus mejillas haciendo que se colorearan de un hermoso color escarlata. Sentía las manos de Sasuke bajar y subir por su espalda, acariciándolo levemente.

Era muy extraño, las caricias de ese bastardo hacían que todo su cuerpo se sintiese caliente. Hacía que sus mejillas ardieran y se pusieran rojas, y hacía que por un momento olvidara que todo eso era una farsa –al menos por parte de él- y en ese momento sentía miedo. Miedo porque no debía sentirse así…pero…

Al mismo tiempo, le encantaba la forma en que Sasuke lo hacía sentir. A pesar de ni siquiera conocerle, y eso le daba más curiosidad, curiosidad de conocer más a fondo a Sasuke.

-Ahh…-suspiro al sentir la boca del Uchiha en su cuello, haciendo que cerrara un momento sus ojos. Jalando un poco el azabache y brillante cabello de Sasuke.

-…Chocolate...susurro el pelinegro con un poco de molestia en su voz, Naruto se separo un poco de Sasuke y lo miro totalmente sonrojado.

-¿Qué?

-Tu boca sabe a chocolate…-dijo Sasuke mirándolo fija e intensamente, el kitsune sonrió un poco avergonzado. Haciendo que Sasuke sintiera un extraño calor en su pecho, que le pasaba? No debía de estar besando a Naruto, se suponía que era una aventura de una noche… Pero al verlo ahora ahí frente a él, totalmente sonrojado y con un hilito de saliva bajando de su boca, no podía evitar quererlo besar…

Ese chico de verdad que era una Montaña Rusa, podía hacer que su corazón se detuviera o se acelera solo con una mirada, lo confundía tanto.

-No deberías de estar haciendo esto…-susurro Naruto algo deprimido, mirando hacia abajo. Él debía de conquistar a Sasuke eso era cierto, pero después de todo seguía siendo alguien de buen corazón y nunca le gustaría engañar a alguien como la novia de Sasuke.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el Uchiha seriamente, alejándose del kitsune. Eso le molesto más de lo debido, aunque por un lado Naruto tenía razón no deberían de estar haciendo eso.

-Tú tienes novia Sasuke, además ni siquiera me conoces bastardo. No puedes confiar en mí, por una calentada que tuvimos en un club.

El Uchiha suspiro hondamente, y se volteo para mojar su rostro de nuevo tratando de poner sus ideas en claro.

-Como si te importara dobe.

-¿¡Que dijiste teme?¡ Claro que me importa bastardo, ni siquiera te conozco¡-exclamo el kitsune con su ceño fruncido, le molestaba la insensibilidad de Sasuke ¡¿Solo pensaba en él o qué?¡

-Sasuke Uchiha, mi padre es Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha; mi hermano es Uchiha Itachi y mi tío es el profesor Obito Uchiha. Me deberías de conocer porque mi familia es la dueña de los famosos Hoteles y Clubes Sharingan, tengo 17 años al igual que tú y no, no soy virgen.-termino de decir el pelinegro, de brazos cruzados y con una pose de soy-tan-sexy-que-ni-el-viento-me-despeina.

Naruto no pudo evitar hacer un adorable puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

-N-o hab-lo de eso teme, hablo de que ni siquiera soy tu amigo…y ya nos estamos besando en los baños de hombres, esto está mal.-dijo el kitsune con un sentimiento de culpabilidad en su pecho, haciendo que Sasuke suspirara y lo mirara fijamente.

-Tengo hambre, vamos a la cafetería.-dijo Sasuke seriamente, tomando la mano de Naruto para jalarlo junto a él fuera del baño de hombres.

El rubio no pudo evitar ponerse rojo como farol al ver como muchos alumnos los miraban, algunas chicas lo mataban con la mirada y otras extrañamente tenían corazones en sus ojos. Trato de zafarse de la mano de Sasuke, pero el muy bastardo lo tenía bien agarrado.

-¡Teme suéltame bastardo ttebayo¡-exclamaba el Uzumaki aun más rojo que antes, mientras Sasuke lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Llegando los dos muy pronto a la cafetería, donde a Naruto casi le da una taquicardia de ver a tanta gente y lo peor TODOS con los ojos en ellos dos.

-Sakura ya te dije que no seas tonta, nadie te va a hacer caso Naruto estuvo aquí mucho antes que tu. Y además de eso, es mucho más popular que tú aunque no lo creas.-exclamo Ino ya harta de las quejas de Sakura, ya que la peli rosa quería lograr que todo el Konoha Gakuen no le hablara al kitsune.

Lo que fallo gracias a que Naruto era conocido por todos en ese Instituto, así que se podía decir que era igual de popular que el propio Uchiha Sasuke. Lo que hacía rabiar a Sakura a un más, maldito, maldito y mil veces maldito ese rubio.

-Yo creo que deberías cuidar más a Sasuke-kun fea…-exclamo Sai divertido, con su mirada fija en la entrada de la cafetería.

Sakura lo miro extrañada y en menos de dos segundos miro hacia atrás, quedando atónica y furiosa al ver como Naruto y Sasuke estaban tomados de la mano pidiendo tranquilamente su almuerzo; mientras que todas las personas centraban sus ojos en ellos.

Ino tuvo que toser un poco, para no soltar la gran carcajada que estaba amenazando con salir de su boca al ver la cara de Sakura. Sai y Suigetsu a su lado solamente suspiraron divertidos con todo eso, la pelirosa por su parte se dio la vuelta y salió de la cafetería más rápido que Lee cuando quería correr.

-Jajajajaja- y ahí fue cuando Ino no pudo aguantar la gran carcajada, haciendo que Suigetsu riera con ella. Era tan divertido ver como al fin alguien ponía a Sakura en su lugar, al menos indirectamente.

Sentía un poco de lastima por Sakura también, pero ella bien sabía que Sasuke nunca había amado a la pelirosa así que para que vivir engañada. Sakura tenía que superar eso, y tratar de encontrar a alguien que de verdad la amara.

.

.

Suspiro hondamente y se masajeo su cuello, de verdad que las clases eran pesadas. Y más aun cuando los alumnos no te ponían atención, y hay era cuando Obito estallaba y mataba a todos con la mirada haciendo que todos sus alumnos tragaran grueso y lo miraran con miedo.

-¿Obito-san vas a venir a almorzar?-escucho el Uchiha que lo llamaban, se volteo un poco extrañado y al ver a Iruka frente a él fingió una sonrisa y asintió.

-Sí Iruka-san.

-¿Entonces porque no vamos juntos? Kakashi nos debe de estar esperando en el salón de profesores.-dijo Iruka con una sonrisa amable, esperando una respuesta por parte del pelinegro.

El cual bajo su cabeza algo deprimido, acto que no paso desapercibido por el castaño quien miro extrañado al Uchiha, Obito alzo su mirada a Iruka y volvió a asentir con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro.

-¡Claro vamos!-exclamo el Uchiha, saliendo del salón con Iruka a su lado. El cual miraba preocupado al pelinegro, Obito no era de esas personas deprimidas o de vidas tristes; él era alegre e inquieto. Era por eso que le extrañaba tanto ese comportamiento por parte del pelinegro.

-Y ¿Todo bien Iruka-san?-pregunto Obito sin mirar al hombre a su lado, el cual sonrió alegremente y se sonrojo un poco.

-Sí, Kakashi y yo pronto cumpliremos tres meses de noviazgo.¡-exclamo Iruka con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que un agudo dolor apareciera en el pecho de Obito.

Sonrió falsamente y miro al castaño al lado de él.

-Fe-licidades¡-felicito de corazón el pelinegro, dolía mucho saber que la persona que amas esta con otra y que a pesar de eso tu lo único que quieres es que este feliz. Porque a él no le importaba que Kakashi estuviera con Iruka, mientras que Iruka lo hiciera feliz y no le hiciera daño.

Porque al menos él podría seguir siendo el mejor amigo del peli plateado,…bueno aunque ahora con las actitudes que Kakashi tenía con él dudaba mucho que eso pudiera pasar. No entendía porque Kakashi era tan frío con él, solo lo lastimaba y lastimaba siempre era así.

-Kakashi¡-escucho a Iruka exclamar, y miro como el susudicho caminaba hacía ellos con su Icha Icha en mano. Iruka sonrió y se acerco a él, solo para plantarle un beso en la boca.

Obito quito la mirada al ver como Kakashi le correspondía al Umino, cerro sus manos en puños tratando así que el nudo que tenía en la garganta no saliera.

-Obito-san nos va a acompañar a comer- dijo Iruka al peli plateado con una sonrisa, Kakashi miro fijamente a Obito haciendo que este apartara su mirada algo sonrojado.

-Como tú quieras…-dijo Kakashi ignorando la presencia del Uchiha, el cual frunció el ceño y lo mato con la mirada.

¿Qué mierda se traía con él ese bastardo de Kakashi?¡ él nunca le hizo nada, lo amaba como mierda le iba a ser algo malo¡?

-¿Algún problema con que valla, Kakashi?-exclamo el Uchiha con su ceño fruncido, sobresaltando un poco a Kakashi. El cual lo miro seria y fijamente, los dos mirándose tan fijamente que olvidaron por un momento que Iruka estaba ahí.

-No Uchiha.

Iruka trago gruesa al sentir como el ambiente se ponía tenso, así que tomo la mano de Kakashi sobresaltando un poco a este y le sonrió al Uchiha amablemente.

-Discúlpanos Obito-san, pero tengo que hablar con Kakashi.-termino de decir Iruka, para jalar de la mano al peli plateado con él.

Obito se mordió un labio, quitándose con el dorso de su brazo las lagrimas rebeldes que habían salido de sus ojos. Estúpido Kakashi, no pensaba en el daño que le estaba haciendo o en lo tontos que los dos se veían peleando e ignorándose así?

Se abrazo a sí mismo guardando dentro de sí todo su dolor y tristeza, suspirando hondamente para ponerse en camino a la sala de profesores. Tenía que seguir aguantando, porque así Kakashi era feliz no?

.

.

Suspiro hondamente con sus mejillas rojas, al sentir como Sasuke lo pegaba a la pared del pasillo. Mientras hundía su rostro entre su cuello y hombro, al parecer el muy bastardo no había tenido suficiente con a verlo ido a pasear por toda la cafetería de la mano…

-¿Sasuke?...-susurro Naruto extrañado al ver que el pelinegro no hacía nada, trata de alejarlo de él. Pero cuando lo hizo, Sasuke lo miro fijamente con su ceño fruncido.

-Eres molesto dobe…-exclamo el Uchiha con arrogancia, separándose un poco del kitsune. Naruto lo mato con la mirada, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Entonces si soy tan molesto, porque estamos juntos en este momento he?-pregunto el kitsune con molestia en su voz, mirando fijamente al pelinegro frente a él.

Sasuke guardo silencio un momento, y sin decir absolutamente nada. Abrazo al rubio pegándolo a su pecho, mientras se sentaba en al piso del pasillo con Naruto aun pegado a su pecho y más rojo que un farol chino.

-¡¿Teme?¡

-Contéstamelo tu…-susurro Sasuke con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo un calor agradable en su pecho al tener al rubio así- Contéstame Naruto ¿Por qué estamos en este momento así?

El kitsune sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, con sus mejillas totalmente rojas por la vergüenza. ¿Qué porque estaba así? Él le podía contestar eso, pero no le podía decir "Estamos así porque voy a robar tu fortuna, y luego a desaparecer de tu vida ttebayo¡" cerro sus ojos enojado ante esa verdad, y sin darse cuenta se aferro más a Sasuke. Haciendo que este lo viese extrañado y con un leve color escarlata cubriendo sus pálidas mejillas.

-No tengo la menor idea bastardo, tal vez porque me secuestraste ttebayo¡-susurro Naruto con sus mejillas encendidas, separándose de Sasuke y poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

El Uchiha lo miro molesto por eso, y se puso de pie él también mirando fijamente al kitsune frente a él. Una sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro, haciendo que Naruto lo mirara con el corazón latiendo como loco.

-Te conquistare dobe, tenlo por seguro…-termino de decir Sasuke, para después plantarle un beso al rubio en su boca. Metiendo su lengua dentro de la rosada cavidad de la de Naruto, el cual no pudo evitar cerrar un momento sus ojos.

Abriéndolos algo molesto al sentir como Sasuke se alejaba de él, caminando por los pasillos con una sonrisa de lado. Ese Uchiha bastardo lo dejaba así, de verdad que era un teme.

Se dejo caer al piso del pasillo aun con su corazón latiendo como loco, sus mejillas rojas y una gran duda en su pecho. Ahora Sasuke lo iba a conquistar, pero se supone que era él el que tenía que conquistar al Uchiha.

¿En que se estaba transformando todo eso? Respuesta: no tenía la menor idea, solo esperaba que todo terminara bien…de verdad lo esperaba.

Sasuke sonrió de lado al subir a su auto y partir de su casa, no sabía que le pasaba con Naruto pero le gustaba, ese rubio baka le gustaba mucho y no lo dejaría irse de su lado. Se relamió la boca un poco molesto, al sentir el sabor característico del chocolate en su boca.

Suspiro derrotado, sonriendo tontamente sin querer. Después de todo un poco de chocolate no le hacía daño a nadie, y más si venía de la boca de Naruto.

Entonces solo tal vez, Sasuke podría aguantar probar un poco de chocolate.

**Continuará…**

**Gracias por leer. **

¿Me dejas un review?


	3. Chapter 3 Sueño

**Disclaimer: Naruto, no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C**APITULO 3: **S**ueño. . .

.

.

-¿Entonces Sakura estaba celosa?-pregunto Naruto un poco sorprendido, pero aun así, con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro. Miro a Sai frente a él, ansioso por saber la respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de hacer.

El pelinegro sonrió de lado también divertido con todo eso, y en pocos minutos asintió escuchando la sonora risa de Naruto; retumbar en uno de los salones del Konoha Gakuen, haciendo que algunas chicas suspiraran de emoción.

-Eso es bueno…-susurro el kitsune limpiándose una lagrimita de su ojo, nunca imagino que la novia de Sasuke fuera tan celosa. Y ahora que lo pensaba no había visto al bastardo en todo el día, en donde estaría?...tal vez estaba practicando con su equipo o molestando a otro rubio…

¿A otro rubio?...¿¡Que otro rubio, él era el único rubio en ese Instituto, en todo caso, si lo estaba haciendo pues qué bien¡ ya que a él no le importaba…pero y sí lo besa o abraza…

Conociendo al bastardo de Sasuke lo haría, y hasta se lo fallaría en los baños de hombres…tal como casi hace con él, claro que él no es como ese tipo de regalados o zorras…

-Naruto…

No señor Naruto Uzumaki no se rebajaba a eso, ese bastardo de Sasuke podía estar haciendo cualquier cosa, y besando a quien quisiera que a él no le importaba en lo absoluto…aunque era un maldito mujeriego si lo hacía, ya que le prometió conquistarlo…

-Naruto¡

Claro que a Sasuke eso le debió de importar un comino, y es que Sasuke es un bastardo arrogante que cree que todo el mundo vela por él. Ja pero ni crea que él va a ser igual, no señor, él iba a bajar a ese Uchiha bastardo de su nube de algodón con una patada en el trasero… Oh sí, eso estaría bien…sehh

Porque después de todo a él no le gustaba Sasuke, no para nada, si el muy bastardo era horrible y además de eso con el ego hasta el cielo, creía que todo el mundo estaba por él…malditos Uchihas…

-NARUTO¡

-¿QUE MIERDA QUIERE?¡

Silencio.

Oh mierda, hubiese pensado mil veces antes de gritarle así a Kurenai-sensei. El kitsune trago grueso al ver como la frente de la mujer se arrugaba molesta, se sonrojo por completo al ver como todos lo miraban.

-Lo siento Kurenai-sensei, no estaba escuchando…-se disculpo el rubio con la cabeza gacha, haciendo que Sai tuviese que toser para no reírse sonoramente frente a Kurenai.

La pelinegra suspiro hondamente, y miro al rubio fijamente.

-Está bien, pero que no vuelva a pasar o tendré que decírselo a tu abuela…-advirtió la pelinegra con tranquilidad, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera azul. Mierda si le decían a la vieja loca de Tsunade, seguramente lo mataría…después de todo su Oba-chan era algo rara y borracha…

Suspiro hondamente mirando como al fin Kurenai seguía con la clase, cerró sus ojos un momento tratando de tranquilizarse un poco. Sasuke no había llegado ese día, su asiento estaba vacío…eso era raro el Uchiha nunca faltaba a clases…

Frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo, ¿Pero porque pensaba tanto en Sasuke, no es como si estuviera enamorado de él?...¿Verdad?...porque eso no era amor, claro que no, era atracción…puramente atracción…

-Lo siento Kurenai-sensei, me atrase…-sintió su corazón latir como loco, y sus mejillas colorearse de un tono rojo al escuchar esa voz, era él, abrió lentamente sus ojos y miro como su dolor de cabeza estaba unos centímetros lejos de él disculpándose con la sensei por haber llegado tarde…

Tenía un gorro negro en su cabeza; el cual lo hacía ver adorable, Naruto bajo su cabeza tratando de ignorar por completo la mirada del pelinegro la cual estaba centrada en él. Sasuke sonrió de lado al ver como Naruto estaba totalmente sonrojado, y no lo miraba…

Era gracioso, en ese instante tenía unas ganas enormes de caminar hacía él y envolverlo en un abrazo. Mirar a todos y decirles fría y firmemente: ´´Él es completa y totalmente mío" sonrió ante ese pensamiento, y en ese momento su mirada se encontró con la de Naruto. Haciendo que una descarga pasase por el cuerpo de los dos, y que el kitsune sintiera su corazón latir como loco bajando su mirada hacía el suelo del salón…

Eso no es amor, eso no es amor, eso no es amor, eso no es amor, eso definitivamente no era amor. Él no podía estar enamorado de Sasuke, no, jamás ¡ ni siquiera lo conocía y además él solo era su presa…

Aunque el amor a primera vista es real, y supuestamente con solo mirar por 30 segundos a esa persona a los ojos, y sentir todo ese tipo de emociones y esas mariposas en tu estomago se supone que estas jodido, jodidamente enamorado…

Pero él no estaba enamorado, claro que no…

-Dobe…-susurro Sasuke pasando al lado de Naruto lentamente, para tomar asiento en su lugar. Haciendo que Naruto lo matara con la mirada, como lo odiaba…

Sakura cerca de ellos frunció el ceño, y se acomodo mejor en su asiento mostrando un poco más de "carne" subiendo un poco su falda, para tratar de atraer así la atención del Uchiha. El cual ni siquiera la miro, ya que tenía su completa atención puesta en el sonrojado rostro del kitsune frente a él. Sai miro la acción de la pelirrosa tras de él, y no pudo evitar reír sonoramente atrayendo la atención de todos en el salón…

-¿Pasa algo Sai?-pregunto Kurenai mirando extrañada al chico, el cual la miro divertido negando con la cabeza.

-No, no Kurenai-sensei jaja, es solo que vi una lamentable acción para atraer chicos por parte de una de mis compañeras jaja-exclamo Sai mirando disimuladamente a Sakura tras de él, la cual frunció el ceño matando al pelinegro con la mirada

Naruto negó con su cabeza, riendo bajamente. Sintiendo la mirada de Sasuke encima de él, haciendo que cerrara por un momento sus ojos tratando de tranquilizarse y poner su atención en Kurenai frente a él…aunque fuera muy difícil…

.

.

Llego el cigarrillo a su boca cerrando sus ojos un momento, tratando de poner toda su mente en orden. No entendía a Kakashi, él trataba por todas las maneras de abrirle su corazón de al menos tratar de volver a rehacer la amistad que ellos antes tenían. Pero al parecer el peli plateado no quería eso, y dolía, dolía mucho todo eso…porque era duro ver como la persona que tu más quieras te ignorara es difícil…

-Obito-san¡-llamó Shizune al pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro, el Uchiha apago el cigarrillo botándolo en uno de los cestos de basura para así centrar toda su atención en la pelinegra frente a él…

-¿Qué pasa Shizune-chan?-pregunto el pelinegro alegre, mirando a la chica fijamente.

-Le podrías llevar estos papeles a Kakashi por mí, por favor…-suplico la pelinegra con ojitos de corderito, haciendo que Obito sonriera un poco nervioso.

No quería mirar a Kakashi, de verdad que no quería siquiera verle la cara. Pero no podía tapar el sol con un dedo, y solamente ignorar al peli plateado no, Obito sabía que en algún momento tendría que encontrarse de nuevo con Kakashi, y era mejor que cuando fuera ese momento todo estuviera arreglado y que Kakashi ya no lo ignorara ni lo tratara tan fríamente.

-Está bien Shizune-chan.-acepto el pelinegro con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, Shizune le devolvió la sonrisa bastante agradecida. Dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar lejos de Obito.

Suspiro hondamente y trato de tranquilizar a su loco corazón; que con solo escuchar el nombre de Kakashi ya había comenzado a latir como loco, era fantástico todo lo que Kakashi lo hacía sentir. Era un idiota, un idiota porque a pesar de que Kakashi estuviera enamorado de Iruka y los dos fueran novios desde hace mucho. Él seguía teniendo la fe, de que algún día los dos podrían estar juntos…

Era de verdad lamentable, pero aun así no quería perder esa última esperanza…

Sin darse cuenta, y al estar metido en sus pensamientos tanto tiempo. Ya estaba frente a la puerta del salón de Kakashi, con sus manos temblorosas, sus rodillas temblando y sus mejillas más rojas que un tomate; suspiro avergonzado de sus propias reacciones, y suspiro de nuevo para alzar su mano decididamente y tocar a la puerta del hombre…

-Pase.-escucho que le decían. Bajo su cabeza, y cerro sus manos en puños abriendo esa barrera que lo separaba de su "mejor amigo"…

Miro como Kakashi se sorprendía al verlo entrar, y por un momento pudo mirar como los ojos del peli plateado se alumbraban al verlo. Sonrió pequeña y tristemente al saber que no podía ser otra cosa que su loca imaginación. Se acerco por completo al escritorio del hombre, mirándolo fija y firmemente.

-Shizune-chan te mando esto…-susurro bajamente extendiéndole el papel al peli plateado, el cual ni siquiera lo miro y lo tomo seriamente. Sin siquiera decirle nada, o agradecerle al Uchiha, Kakashi siguió escribiendo en su portátil haciendo que Obito frunciera el ceño…

-Eres un idiota…

-¿Qué?-exclamo Kakashi algo molesto y confundido, dejando su portátil a un lado centrando su mirada en el pelinegro. El cual le estaba dando la espalda, con sus manos fuertemente cerradas en puños

-Lo que escuchaste Kakashi, eres un maldito idiota por ignorarme…

El peli plateado bajo su cabeza, con una mueca confundida en su rostro. Él también cerrando sus manos en puños.

-Yo no te estoy ignora…

-¡Sí lo estás haciendo¡-exclamo el Uchiha con su voz quebrada, sorprendiendo a Kakashi el cual trato de acercarse a Obito.

-Obito yo…no es algo que te pueda decir, solo quiero que sepas que esto es lo mejor.-explico firmemente el peli plateado al Uchiha, mirándolo triste y culpablemente. Si Obito supiera, si solo supiera porque él estaba actuando tan fríamente con él…

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta rápidamente, y lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas haciendo que un punzante y agudo dolor creciera en el pecho del peli plateado. Obito trato de acercarse a Kakashi deteniéndose a mitad de lograrlo…

-Me duele…¡Que mierda no ves que me duele cuando te portas así conmigo, y por más que trato y trato tu no cambias¡…-grito el Uchiha soltando todo el dolor que tenía dentro de él, sorprendiendo a Kakashi el cual solo bajo la cabeza sabiendo que lo que Obito decía era verdad…

-Perdóname…-susurro Kakashi al ver como el pelinegro corría saliendo rápidamente del salón, se dejo caer en su silla sintiendo sus mejillas húmedas a causa de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos…

Sí solo Obito supiera porque él hacía eso, entonces tal vez no lloraría así…

.

.

Miro divertido a Kiba pelear con Suigetsu, mientras que Sai los grababa con su celular; seguramente para después molestarlos un rato. Estaba más tranquilo cuando no estaba solo, aunque el muy bastardo de Sasuke estuviera cerca de él ya que sus amigos eran los mismos que los del Uchiha…

Miro hacía un lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, al sentir como la mirada ónix de Sasuke lo atravesaba, ¿Qué mierda ese bastardo no se cansaba de mirarlo?¡ Escucho como Ino ponía algo de música para pasar el rato, moviendo un poco su cuerpo mientras bailaba al ritmo de la canción…

Conocía esa canción, como no conocerla si era de su cantante favorita. Era Baby Boy de Beyoncé.

Sin darse cuenta comencé a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la canción, haciendo que Ino sonriera y se acercara a él incitándolo a bailar más fuerte y libremente, agarrándolo de la mano para que se pusiera de pie…

Él amaba bailar, si era sincero eso era lo que más amaba hacer. Claro después de comer Ramen.

-Vamos Naru-chan se que quieres bailar…-suplicaba Ino tratando de hacer ponerse de pie al rubio, el cual la miro un poco sonrojado.

Tenía vergüenza, no por sus amigos si no por él, tenía vergüenza de bailar frente a Sasuke si bien lo hizo en la discoteca eso fue diferente en ese momento estaba medio borracho. Miro como Sakura lo miraba con diversión poniéndose de pie, para comenzar a bailar "sensualmente" frente a Sasuke. Aunque…fuera más tiesa que un palo, pero lo estaba retando…

El kitsune sonrió divertido, y se puso de pie. Ino sonrió divertida y se pego por completo a él, mirando divertida a Sasuke fruncir el ceño. Naruto puso una de sus manos en la cintura de la rubia, y junto a ella comenzó a bailar muy sensualmente moviendo lenta y provocadoramente sus caderas.

Ino sonrió al ver como Naruto movía lentamente su cintura junto a la de ella, los dos completamente pegados haciendo que algunos estudiantes se acercaran para mirarlos, Naruto cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la música sintiendo la oscura mirada de Sasuke encima de él…

Sonrió cuando sintió como Ino comenzaba a mover el trasero, su amiga de verdad que era sensual y de esas chicas que no tenían vergüenza abrió un poco sus ojos y miro el ceño fruncido de Sasuke; estaba celoso y mucho, y ni hablar de Sakura que trataba por todos los medios de seguirles el ritmo a él y a Ino y bueno no lo conseguía, ganándose una gran carcajada por parte de Suigetsu…

-La plana no sabe bailar ¡-grito Sai molestando a Sakura, haciendo que esta lo matase con la mirada.

-¡Sí jaja plana de rosa, salte de ahí no le puedes seguir el ritmo¡-exclamo Suigetsu con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, Sakura los miro a los dos enojada parando de bailar por un momento…

-¡¿Pero qué mierda les pasa?¡ Acaso piensan que el idiota de Naruto baila mejor que yo?¡-exclamo Sakura haciendo un berrinche, haciendo que Sai riera más alto y Suigetsu la mirara como si hubiese dicho algo tonto

-No creemos, él baila mejor que tu plana…-dijo el peli blanco con una sonrisa burlona pintada en su rostro, Sasuke se puso una mano en su boca tratando de no soltar una pequeña risita burlesca. Naruto miro a la peli rosa con una sonrisa de lastima, haciendo que esta bufara y se sentara de nuevo junto al pelinegro…

-…Ahhh que día más aburrido…-exclamo Suigetsu recostando su cabeza a la pared –Ya que él estaba sentado en el piso del pasillo- Kiba a su lado sonrió perrunamente y miro hacia atrás cerciorándose de que nadie los estuviera viendo…

-Chicooos¡-exclamo el peli castaño con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo que Ino lo mirara con desconfianza. Cuando a Kiba se le ocurría una idea eso no terminaba muy bien.

-¿Qué quieres idiota?-pregunto Sasuke con sorna.

Mirada de vete a la mierda por parte de Kiba a Sasuke.

-Porque no jugamos a algo…

-¿A algo?-pregunto Sakura sonriendo, interesado en lo que el chico perruno iba a decir.

-Sí, digo vamos a estar muy aburridos no creen? Hoy la loca de Karin no vino, y tenemos cuatro clases libres…así que…que dicen?-exclamo Kiba con ojitos de corderito en peligro, Suigetsu lo miro asintiendo al parecer de acuerdo con el castaño.

-El idiota de Kiba tiene razón…

-Hey¡

Sai sonrió divertidamente al ver el gesto de molestia en el rostro del castaño, era divertido molestar un rato a Kiba, Sakura frente a Sai asintió con una sonrisa traviesa de acuerdo con la idea del castaño. Sasuke suspiro con cara de aburrimiento, él también de acuerdo con la idea.

-¡Yo digo que sí¡-exclamo Ino tomando asiento en el piso al lado de Suitgetsu, ansiosa por lo que iban a hacer.

Sai suspiro y él también tomo asiento en el piso, todos formando un pequeño círculo en el suelo, Naruto los miro y suspiro rendidamente sentándose al lado de Ino y al lado de Sakura. La cual se pego como lapa a Sasuke, el cual bufo haciendo que Naruto riera un poco…

-¿Y a que jugamos Kiba?-pregunto Ino.

-A verdad o reto…

-¿Verdad o reto? No es algo aburrido eso?-opino Sasuke con aburrimiento, tratando de alejar un poco a Sakura de su lado. Sin conseguirlo ya que la chica se pegaba aun más a él.

-No, no Sasuke-chan hehe si usamos esto no va a ser nada aburrido…-dijo Kiba sacando un paquete de su bolsillo, dejando confundidos a todos menos a Ino; la cual lo miro sorprendida y algo nerviosa.

-¡Kiba! Idiota como mierda vas a traer marihuana aquí bastardo¡

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar a la chica exclamar eso, ¿Marihuana? Acaso lo que Kiba quería era que jugaran a eso…drogados? Miro a Sasuke disimuladamente a su lado, y se sonrojo por completo al verlo más tranquilo que una hoja y con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Mientras Sakura al igual que él tenían una cara de confusión.

-Vamos no sean aburridos, un poco no hace daño además es solo por el momento y para pasar el rato…-dijo Suigetsu tomando en sus manos uno de los cigarrillos del castaño, prendiéndolo para llevárselo a la boca aspirando el olor de la droga dentro de su garganta…

-Ahh mierda como amo la marihuana¡-exclamo el peli blanco con cara de idiota, y sonrisa traviesa. Haciendo que Sai negara con la cabeza

-Dios mío, son unos malditos locos…-dijo Ino con una sonrisa, para ella tomar uno de los cigarrillos y llevarlo a su boca. Mientras que Sai y Sakura la imitaban, la segunda no muy segura de eso

-¿Naru-chan, no quieres? Vamos solo es por el momento…-dijo Ino con una sonrisa amable, mientras que Naruto la miraba rendido tomando él también su cigarrillo llevándoselo a la boca. Sintiendo como el humo entraba en su garganta, él ya había fumado antes así que no era nada extraño…lo extraño era las sensaciones que eso provocaba….

Solo tuvo que pasar unos momentos, para que sintiera las sensaciones que la marihuana provocaba en él. Era extraño, sentía que por un momento era libre de hacer lo que le diera la gana. Sin querer una sonrisa se pinto en su rostro, mientras que Ino junto a él reía por un chiste contado por Suigetsu.

-¿Comenzamos a jugar señoras? Haha¡-exclamo Kiba mientras señalaba a Sakura frente a él, la cual lo miro extrañada.- Sakura eres la primera ¿Verdad o Reto?

La peli rosa lo miro despreocupadamente.

-Reto bebé, ponme lo que quieras…shannaro¡-exclamo la chica con burla, mientras se abrazaba a Sasuke. Haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño, Ino tomo la cabeza del rubio y la acomodo en su hombro mirando como Sasuke la mataba con la mirada. Era gracioso ver al Uchiha celoso,…celoso y medio drogado…

-Besa a Ino

-¿¡QUE?¡

-NI LO PIENSES KIBA¡-grito Ino asustada, mientras que todos se reían a carcajadas por la cara de chupa limón de la pobre peli rosa. Así pasaron el tiempo, de reto en reto y peleas estúpidas por parte de Kiba y Suigesu y claaaro con palabras sarcásticas por parte de Sai…

Naruto se puso de pie lentamente, mirando como Suigetsu y Kiba estaban dormidos en el suelo con una Ino enojada encima de ellos tratando de despertarlos. Le dolía la cabeza, no podía decir que ya no estaba drogado porque era tonto, aun lo estaba, era por eso que en ese momento estaba por hacer eso, era por esa razón que ahora estaba agachado frente a Sasuke –el cual estaba recostado a la pared con una sonrisa en el rostro al mirar a Kiba y Suigetsu- pero su rostro mostro confusión al mirar como Naruto se posicionaba frente a él.

-¿Me das un abrazo?-se sorprendió al escuchar al kitsune decir eso, pero sonrió de lado asintiendo con la cabeza. Abriendo sus brazos, Naruto se acomodo bien en los ahora cerrados brazos de Sasuke alrededor de él; mientras una sonrisa algo tonta se formaba en su rostro…

¿Me das un abrazo? Sí había sonado algo tonto, pero lo quería tener cerca y ahora era el momento de aprovechar que Sakura estaba dormida en los regazos de Sai. Cerró sus ojos un momento tratando de no pensar en nada, sintiendo como la mano de Sasuke tomaba sus rubios cabellos entre sus dedos acariciándolos un poco…

-Eres tan extraño dobe, ¿Qué haces? Que haces para que te quiera tener a mi lado…-susurro el pelinegro mirando fijamente a Naruto, el cual alzo su rostro encontrándose con los ónix ojos de Sasuke el cual le sonrió de lado tomando su rostro entre sus manos…

Se sentía tan bien, era maravilloso para él sentir el aliento de Sasuke pegar con el suyo propio mezclándose en el aire, su corazón se aceleraba y estaba seguro que no era por la droga…era por él. Sintió la lengua del Uchiha entrar lentamente dentro de su boca, haciendo que pasase sus brazos alrededor del cuello del azabache. Tratando así de tenerlo aun más cerca, poco a poco se fue acomodando frente a Sasuke quedando los dos frente a frente…

-Eres un dobe…

-Y tu un teme bastardo…-susurro Naruto con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, sintiendo como Sasuke lo miraba fijamente haciendo que su rostro se pusiese rojo en segundos. Lo estaba mirando diferente, esa mirada era diferente…alzo su mirada de nuevo al sentir las manos de Sasuke en su cintura; pegándolo a él y por ende pegando sus bocas una vez más…

Poso sus manos en el rostro del azabache, sonriendo un poco en medio del beso al sentir como Sasuke mordía su labio un poco tratando de meter su lengua dentro de su cavidad. Amaba la forma en que ese bastardo besaba, como olía, como sonreía y hasta sus estúpidos "dobes"…lo quería?

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y empujo a Sasuke lejos de él, con el corazón latiendo como loco y con su cara completamente roja. El Uchiha miro confundido como el rubio se ponía de pie medio tambaleante, buscando al parecer su mochila, frunció el ceño y se puso de pie tomando a Naruto del brazo mirándolo seriamente…

-Naruto…

-Ahh¡ Sasuk-e y-o, y-o me teng-o que i-r¡-exclamo Naruto con su mirada gacha, Sasuke suspiro y tomo el mentón del kitsune entre sus dedos alzando la mirada de Naruto.

-Me gustas.

Mierda, bueno no porque eso es lo que él buscaba no? Pero no de esa forma, porque, porque a él también le gustaba Sasuke y más de lo que debería. Miro al azabache frente a él fijamente, sintiendo como Sasuke lo pegaba a la pared del pasillo lentamente.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-pregunto el azabache con su voz un poco nerviosa, nunca había hecho esa pregunta, después de todo, siempre era a él al que le preguntaban y si le interesaba aceptaba. Sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, estaba nervioso tenía miedo de que Naruto lo rechazara…de verdad lo tenía, ese rubio de verdad que le había gustado…

-Sasu-ke…-soltó con incredulidad, Sasuke Uchiha le estaba pidiendo una cita a él, A ÉL¡ Pero qué pasaba ahí, salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como Sasuke agarraba su mano fuertemente casi con miedo a que en cualquier momento saliera corriendo, sonrió dulcemente, como pensaba ese idiota que él lo iba a rechazar? Sonrió enormemente y asintió haciendo a Sasuke suspirar tranquilo, formando una pequeña pero alegre sonrisa en su rostro…

-Entonces yo pasare por ti mañana a las 7…-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado, aun con su mano en la de Naruto. Los dos sonriendo como adolecentes enamorados, bueno eso era lo que eran. Naruto apretó la mano de Sasuke fuertemente, no queriéndose ir aun…después de todo aún le quedaban clases pero sentía que si se quedaba ahí, algo muy malo para él y su seguridad pasarían…

Se sonrojo al sentir la boca de Sasuke pegar con su frente; en un tierno beso que hizo que su rostro se pusiese más rojo que la bandera de China, Sasuke se separo de él y le sonrió adorablemente –según Naruto- haciendo que su corazón se detuviera por un momento…

Miro al Uchiha irse por el pasillo del Konoha Gakuen, con un adormilado Suigetsu a su lado pegándole codazos en las costillas, al parecer molestándolo un poco. Se dejo caer en el piso del pasillo con su mano en su pecho, y con su rostro más rojo que un farol…

Daba vergüenza, parecía una maldita quinceañera enamorada y así no debía de ser. Él no tenía porque sentirse así, él no podía enamorarse de Sasuke…no debía. Miro hacía un lado suspirando hondamente, y sonrió al ver como Ino le sonreía cómplice mientras seguía tratando de despertar a Kiba de su "sueño matutino…"

Suspiro de nuevo y por última vez, cerró sus ojos y trato de poner sus pensamientos en claro. Eso no podía ser amor, eso no era amor, no era amor, no era amor…

Eso no era amor, era solo atracción ¿Verdad?

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews y apoyo, de verdad muchas gracias. ^^ Me alegro que les guste el fic, lo seguiré hasta el final al igual que mis otros fics. ^O^

_**Kane-noona:**_ Muchas gracias por tu review Kane-chan, tu siempre me apoyas en mis fics así que gracias xD me alegro que te gustara la trama, y sehh como el teme no va a notar a Naru-chan? Obito y Kakashi se están haciendo muy famosos como pareja tienes razón¡ y tranquila Sakura no es la mala en este fic la voy a hacer más madura xD. Gracias de nuevo por tu review. Nos leemos¡

_**Nozomi-NN-chan:**_ Otra personita que también me apoya mucho, muchas gracias por tu review Nozomi-chan arigato¡ me alegra que te guste el fic. Y bueno aquí está la conti ojala te haya gustado¡ xD Nos leemos.¡

_**Noriko Sato**_: ¿Nueva lectora? No, creo que ya antes me habías dejado un review de todos modos muchas gracias por tu review :D me alegra que te guste la trama y espero que siga así xD aquí está la conti ojala te haya gustado. Nos leemos.¡


End file.
